the_lbat1901_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Background History
In 1982, before Stephen Hillenburg worked on SpongeBob SquarePants, he worked at an aquarium as a director on many different kinds of fish. He worked his live of deciding of how to entertain kids and that's when it got to him. He decided to make and create his own t.v. show, on November 23rd 1982. In 1983, Stephen Hillenburg worked on SanJay And Lloyd and a year later he used the animations as music videos for famous songs. He later created SanJay And Lloyd as a t.v show in 1996. The first plot movie: Channel Chasers was released on May 17th 1997, just before the first SanJay And Lloyd video game that was released on August 3rd 1997. In summer of 1998, there was three plot sequels that was both based off of Channel Chasers. The second was the First Annual Grand Prix, the third was Dance Dance Revolution Extreme, and the first was The Adventures Of WonderJay, which made a lot of fame in 1997, along with Channel Chasers. Plot Special I: SanJay And Lloyd: Happy 1st New Year's Eve Special (December 31st 1998)- this one was the first holiday special to be broadcasted and in 2014, was it's seventeenth anniversary. In January of 1999, Stephen argued with his producers that the title should be “'SanJay And Lloyd'", instead of “'Lloyd And SanJay'". The reason why, is because it makes more sense if you put it that way. The First Plot Episode: Bar Critic was released on March 27th 1999, which was two months before the show's actual broadcast on June 5th 1999. On June 5th 1999, the Second Plot Episode: Help Wanted was the either the first of second episodes of Season 1. Plot Special II: SanJay And Lloyd: Olympics Special (August 17th 1999)- this one was the second special after the first special's broadcast. Clearly in 2016, it will probably be it's third anniversary. The First Theme was a remade version of Hong Kong Phooey Theme. The newly title theme was used for the three part mini-series of The Adventures Of WonderJay, that were released between October 30th 1997-March 27th 1998. The Second Theme was a updated version of The Banana Splits Theme. It was noted to be the first SanJay And Lloyd opening theme in history. It was used in the following years May 1st 1997-January 29th 2005, until the Co-Producers changed it. The Third Theme was from the channel Boomerang. Clearly it is Boomerang's theme, but it was the original. It was noted by Stephen Hillenburg that it was the Second Opening Theme. It was used in the following years: February 12th 2006-August 11th 2011, until again it was changed by the Co-Writers, instead of the Co-Producers. The Fourth Theme was the Second Theme from the channel Boomerang. Clearly it is known to be the newly generic theme. It was noted by Mike Moon who's the music director, that the theme was so better than the other opening themes. So to this day, this theme is used in the following years: September 10th 2011-October 22nd 2021. Other Works SanJay And Lloyd (Manga Series) January 1st 1990 - November 17th 2021 Created By: Shouzou Kaga & Kunihiko Yuyama (stopped working on this in three months) Created By (Updated To 1991): Shouzou Kaga, Masamitasu Sudō, Yūji Asada, Tetsuo Yajima, Junichi Masuda, Takeshi Shudo, Atsuhiro Tomioka, Shinji Miyazaki, & Hirokazu Tanaka SanJay And Lloyd Ball Z Kai January 1st 1993 - May 27th 2025 Created By: Ken Sugimori & Satoshi Tajiri SanJay And Lloyd: Ride To Hell January 1st 1991 - December 31st 1992 Created By: Kunihiko Yuyama Category:SanJay And Lloyd Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:TV Shows